From Ashes We Rise: The Next Generation Rises
by FrozenSWLoKfan01
Summary: Join the daughter of Kid Flash and Artemis, Athena, as she helps form a new Team with new and old friends. Join them on their adventures as well as see them deal with tragedies like their predecessors did. Contains characters from Flash tv show, Arrowverse, Supergirl tv show, and live action JL movie


**Hey guys, I know I haven't been active for awhile but Senior Year has been kicking my ass. I do have a new story that I'm working on which is what this one is. It'll take awhile for the main plot to start but once it does it will be exciting. I'm taking stuff from the DC comics, cartoons, live action shows, movies, and the Justice League movie as well. So please, don't tell me something is wrong when I'm combining the universes when I know what I'm talking about. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

Darkseid was loosing, he knew that. It was all because of those four original Team members. They had gotten information on his army's weakness and they had used that insect boy to apply what they had learned in battle. He growled and turned to Vandal Savage. "You said the humans wouldn't fight back with their League captured," he said. Savage made a motion to a few of his colleagues.

"The children will give up as soon as they see the bat brat and archer had failed in rescuing the League," the immortal said. Darkseid grunted.

"You better hope so, or you pay for it with your life," he told him.

* * *

Dick looked at his wrist computer and put a hand on the wall. "Artemis, over here," he said. The blonde woman quickly came over, bow at the ready.

"Is this a way in?" she asked. Dick nodded.

"Yeah, we blow this and we're in the detention area where the League is being held," he told her.

"Alright then, stand back," she said, drawing an arrow from her quiver. Dick stood back a little and watched as Artemis drew back her arrow before covering his ears as she let it fly. The wall blew and there was a hole large enough for them to fit through. The young heroes rushed in and looked around, both sighing in relief under their face masks.

"Who're you?" Bruce asked from his cell.

"Old friends who are here to help," Dick said. Artemis turned to him.

"We have to hurry, patrols will be here any minute," she told him. Dick nodded.

"Try and get them out manually, I'll try to hack into the main system," he told her. They both went about trying to get the heroes free. Artemis found a familiar brunette speedster.

"Barry!" she cried happily. Barry looked confused as she tried a pattern on the key pad. She started getting frustrated before she took a deep breath and analyzed the situation and thought for a moment before grabbing an arrow out of her quiver. "Stand back," she told him. He stepped back and watched as she shoved the arrowhead into the key pad, shocking it. The cell opened just as the patrols came. "Create an electric shock on the key pads to release the locking mechanisms, get the others out of here. We'll be right behind you," she told him, turning to the creatures coming in. Her and Dick used their weapons to hold them off while Flash went around, focusing first on those with powers, and freeing everyone. Once everyone was free they fought with their two mysterious saviors to slowly start making their way out of the cells and off the ship. they were soon stopped by two familiar fighters.

"Wow, they sent the two physically weakest members of their little black ops crew? How pathetic can they get?" Deathstroke said. Sportsmaster rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get this over with," he said, pulling out his mace. Dick turned to the League.

"Find another way out, we'll buy some time," he said. The League did as they were told and the two original team members turned to face the two villains in front of them.

"I wonder, have you two gotten any better since we last fought?" Deathstroke asked. Artemis glared at the man.

"I can kick both your asses without my bow," she said. Dick rolled his eyes and Sportsmaster stepped forward and growled.

"Don't forget who made you girl. Don't forget where you belong," he said. Dick chimed in.

"She and I both belong with the team. With our family," he said. Both villains got into fighting stances, Deathstroke pulling out his sword.

"Then we'll be sure to deliver your heads back to them after you lose," he said. Dick pulled a few tools from his belt and Artemis readied her bow. They both looked at each other and nodded before they rushed at their opponents.

* * *

In the main hanger of the War World, most of the Team was fighting against the soldiers of Darkseid when Beast Boy saw the League enter the area. "Guys look!" he said. The Team looked and smiled in joy and relief. The proteges all rushed to their mentors, giving them hugs and their weapons. Kaldur and Conner both looked around.

"Where are Dick and Artemis?" Conner asked. Clark looked at him surprised.

"Wait, you're telling me that the two who got us out were Dick and Artemis?!" he said.

"Our abilities were needed here with the Team. They had the technology that was needed to both find and free you," Kaldur told him.

"So we just left two of our best people behind to face Deathstroke and Sportsmaster?!" Oliver yelled, shooting an arrow at an alien.

"Wait, those two?!" M'Gann said. "They'd kill them!" she cried. Kaldur and Conner looked at each other and smiled.

"Not if Artemis faces Slade and Dick faces Sportsmaster," Conner said.

"How is that better?" Oliver asked.

"Because, Deathstroke knows how Dick fights but doesn't know how Artemis fights, and the same goes for Sportsmaster," Kaldur explained. They were interrupted by another wave of soldiers. They all groaned internally as they saw a lot of Light members join the fight as well. they fought for awhile, each side losing ground and gaining ground equally. They soon came to a stand still, both sides glaring at each other. Vandal Savage stepped forward.

"Give up, the time of the League is over and the time of the Light is here," he said. There was a sudden explosion that made many hit the deck or cover their heads.

"Sorry to disappoint you Savage, but the League isn't going away anytime soon," a voice said. Everyone looked up to a platform where they saw two familiar figures standing with a familiar group of people. Dick spoke again. "The Light will never have its day," he said. Vandal and the other members looked up at them in shock.

"Don't worry, your two assassins are still alive," Artemis said. She looked at the group around her. "And future word of advice. Never lock up a team of convicts and villains without offering them a deal," she added. Darkseid looked at Savage.

"You told me the children wouldn't be a problem," he said.

"They aren't a challenge, they will be easy to destroy," Savage told him. Darkseid shook his head.

"You had your chance Immortal, it's time for me to take matters into my own hands," he said. He then gave a command and everything got worse. The area turned into an all out battle zone, both sides quickly gaining injuries.

Artemis and Dick had joined their comrades and were fighting with their old group of friends. "Just like old times huh guys?" Rocket said. Dick ducked behind a wall.

"Yeah, with our enemies trying to kill us and take over the world, just like old times," he said.

"Can we please just focus?!" Artemis yelled, shooting another arrow.

"I agree. Focus on the fight and not die," Conner said. Everyone fought and focused on pushing the enemy back. Kaldur stated noticing the pattern of Darkseid's attacks and his eyes widened.

"Conner, Dick, Artemis. On me now!" he said, rushing towards the core League members. "Protect the League," he said, rushing to do so. The other three followed suit, rushing to the League. Things seemed to be going well until they noticed the enemy started pulling back.

"Prepare to boom away. This conquest is not worth my time," Darkseid said. Both his forces and the Light started using boom tubes to get away, making the League and Team look at each other in confusion. Blue Beetle was the first to snap out of it.

"What?!" he cried out. Dick looked at him.

"What's going on Blue?" he asked. Jaime looked at him.

"Scarab says they just booby trapped our way to the Bio Ship and they've rigged War World to blow!" he cried our. Kaldur looked at everyone.

"We must evacuate now," he said. Everyone started making their way towards the Bio Ship with the more durable members defending the others. Artemis looked around for Oliver and saw him holding his own but her eyes widened as she saw Diana get struck down and watched as the Amazonian got back up, dazed and confused. She started running towards her as Diana moved closer to a mine that had popped up.

"Diana, watch out!" she yelled, getting to her as she stepped and activated the mine. Artemis gave her a strong push right as the mine exploded. Diana slowly got up and shook her head, looking around before she spotted Artemis.

"Artemis!" she cried. She rushed over to her and went pale as she saw the damage the explosion had done to the young woman. She looked up and saw Oliver. "Oliver!" she yelled. The archer looked over and went wide eyed as he saw Artemis, he quickly rushed over and looked over the blonde.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I took a hit and stepped on a mine, she pushed me out of the way. She sacrificed herself to save me," she said. Oliver looked at Artemis's wounds and pulled medical supplies out of his utility belt.

"Hold her still so she doesn't hurt herself any more," he told her.

"Why? What are you going to do?" the Amazonian asked. Oliver pulled out tourniquets.

"I need to stop the bleeding until we can get her to a hospital or the Watchtower," he told her.

"We have to hurry, this place is going to blow any minute," Diana told him. He looked at her.

"Then I suggest you hold her down," he told her. Diana nodded and did as he told as he started applying the pressure to the wounds. As soon as they were tightened Artemis opened her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs in pain before passing out. "Get her to the ship, I'll cover you two," Oliver told Diana. She nodded and gently picked up the young woman. They made it on the Bio Ship where M'Gann directed them to the medical bay to stabilize her. Once everyone was on they took off to the Watchtower, just barely making it off War World before it blew.

* * *

Oliver stood outside the med room on the Watchtower, watching Artemis as she rested. He glanced at Barry as he walked up to him.

"How is she?" he asked. Oliver sighed.

"Right arm and Left leg are gone, and unless she decides to get cybernetics she's not going back in the field anytime soon," the archer said. Barry nodded.

"I'm sorry this happened Oliver, if there's anything I can do just let me know," he said.

"Keep an eye on her and Athena, it was already hard enough for Artemis after Wally disappeared. Now she's probably going to think it's impossible to take care of Athena," Oliver told him. Barry nodded again.

"If we have to, Iris and I will get involved," he told him. Oliver nodded in thanks.

"I will also watch them," Diana said, coming up behind them. Both men turned to the Amazonian Warrior. "She saved my live, that's a debt that can never be repaid," she told them. Oliver chuckled and looked back to the blonde woman in the medical room.

"I never imagined that when I took her on as a protege that she'd end up changing like she has," he said.

"Considering who her family is, I'd say it's a huge improvement," Barry said. They all agreed and looked back to Artemis, all agreeing to take care of the young woman and the little girl relying on them all now.

* * *

 **First chapter finally done! tell me what you guys think!**

 **~FrozenSWLoKfan01**


End file.
